Untitled
by rhankidu fujimaru
Summary: di saat sibukmu harus meluangkan waktu denganku yang egois." Ucap Slaine lirih


**Summary** : di saat sibukmu harus meluangkan waktu denganku yang egois." Ucap Slaine lirih

 **Disclaimer** : Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate:** T

 **Pairing** : Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning:** OOC, typo, BL, absurd, bahasa berantakan

 **DON'T READ, IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~**

" **Untitled"**

Pria itu menatap layar ponselnya. Kembali mengulang ketikan yang sama seperti yang setengah jam lalu diketiknya. "Thank you, Inaho. I was happy, but... It's time to wake up from this long pleasant dream and pay for my sin It will be nice if you could remember me, even slightly in your future days. Yes... That's enough for our farewell gift. Well then... Good bye, Inaho."

 _ **2 Tahun yang lalu**_

" _Hime-sama…" nafasnya terputus-putus. Keringatnya mengalir dari pelipis. Pandangan matanya sedikit kabur. Orang yang dipanggilnya Hime-sama semakin jauh darinya. Tubuh gadis kecil itu sigap menyelip di antara kerumunan orang. Slaine hanya bisa memandang pasrah sepupunya yang semakin hilang ditelan kerumunan. Dia sudah menduga, bukan tindakan yang bagus mengajak sepupunya itu ke festival. Satu hal yang salah dari perhitungannya yaitu, anak kecil selalu punya tenaga ekstra di setiap festival. "Apa aku harus ke tempat informasi?" dia kembali bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri. "Tidak, dia pasti baik-baik saja. Saat menyadari aku tidak bersamanya dia pasti akan kembali ke sini." Slaine sedikit menumpukan kedua tangannya kepada lutut, tenaganya benar-benar habis. Pria itu sedikit menepuk bawah bajunya yang agak kusut._

 _Belum lagi dia selesai merapihkan pakaiannya, seseorang dengan seenak jidat menabraknya. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan Slaine harus rela menjadi bantalan tempat orang yang menabraknya itu untuk mendarat. "Sia… Hei.. Apa kau tidak punya mata? Harusnya kau jalan pakai mata" Slaine mendorong tubuh di atasnya yang tidak bergerak sama sekali._

" _Untung mendarat di tempat yang empuk. Terima kasih"_

 _Slaine menatap sinis ke orang itu. Benar-benar tidak punya tata krama, sudah menabrak tidak meminta maaf dan malah mengatai orang gemuk –Bagi Slaine, empuk tadi bisa diartikan sebagai gemuk– . Sudahlah tidak ada untungnya berurusan dengan orang ini. Slaine membatin. Tenaga kesalnya membuatnya yang tadi kesusahan berdiri bisa dengan gampang berdiri kali ini._

" _APA?" kali ini Slaine akhirnya membentak, nada suaranya naik beberapa oktaf, saat ternyata orang sinting yang tadi menabraknya malah menarik tangannya._

" _Aku belum minta maaf dan belum berterima kasih" jawab pria itu datar menghadapi suara bernada tinggi milik Slaine. Beberapa pengunjung yang merasa risih mulai berbisik-bisik. Slaine terlihat kembali mengatur nafasnya "Iya tidak apa-apa. Lain kali kalau jalan pakai mata, supaya tidak menabrak orang lain. Bayangkan jika yang kau tabrak anak ke… Gawat, aku harus mencari adikku. Dah. Ingat! Jalan pakai mata"_

"Baka!" Suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuyarkan lamunannya. "Hmm. Masuklah, tidak terkunci" cepat-cepat dia membereskan wajahnya yang tampak kusut. Memasang senyum super cemerlang sebelum adik sepupunya menanyakan hal aneh. "Slaine Nii-chan, tau apa yang kutemukan saat membersihkan kamar?" Asseylum tersenyum manis, kedua tangannya disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Menunggu kakak sepupunya menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hmm.. permen hellowen yang terselip dan baru ditemukan sekarang?" Slaine menjawab asal, meskipun tampangnya seperti serius. Dia ingin menemani adik sepupunya itu. Sayang, moodnya sedang tidak dalam kondisi itu sekarang ini. "Hime-sama jangan makan permen itu yah"

"Ini bukan permen. Dan berhenti memanggilku Hime-sama. Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Buuuh.. Ini, aku menemukan ini. Jepitan jeruk dan kelelawar. Kalo tidak salah ini pemberian Inaho Nii-san waktu pertama ketemu kan?" Asseylum memamerkan jepitan itu bahagia.

" _Hime-sama.. kau dimana? Asseylum?" Slaine seperti orang gila, mencari dari stand yang satu ke stand yang lainnya. Tapi sosok adik sepupunya tidak terlihat sama sekali. "Ayah bisa membunuhku jika tau Asseylum hilang!" Slaine kembali mencari adiknya. Tinggal satu stand yang belum dia masukin. Harapan besarnya hilang ketika di dalam sana dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda Asseylum._

" _Slaine Nii"_

 _Secepat kilat dia menoleh ke arah suara. Adik kecilnya sedang melompat kegirangan di bawah pohon tepat di belakang stand terakhir. "Kau mau membuat Nii-san jatungan?" Dengan gemas Slaine mencubit pipi Asseylum._

" _Pipinya bisa melar jika kau begitukan." Jawab sebuah suara yang bahkan Slaine sendiri tidak sadar sejak kapan orang itu berada di sana._

" _Kau… errr"_

" _Inaho, Kaizuka Inaho. Maaf tadi sudah menabrakmu dan terima kasih tadi sudah menjadi bantalan. Dan Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengikuti saran terakhirmu"_

" _Hah? Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu"_

" _Aku hanya bisa berjalan memakai kaki, mataku tidak bisa menopang berat badanku, apalagi dipakai berjalan" Inaho menjawab datar. Saking datarnya Slaine bahkan tidak tau saat ini orang itu sedang bercanda atau serius. "Bagaimana? Apakah kakak .." diam sejenak. Sebuah garis kerut tipis muncul di dahi Inaho "Bagaimana cara memanggilmu? Kakak bidadari mau memaafkanku kan?"_

 _Detik itu juga suara tawa Slaine pecah. Entah orang di hadapannya ingin bercanda atau tidak. Slaine tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Raut wajah dan ucapan manis lawan bicaranya sangat kontras. Pertama kalinya Slaine melihat hal yang seperti ini. "Slaine. Namaku Slaine Troyard. Dan Putri kecil ini bernama…"_

" _Asseylum Hime-sama. Kami tadi sudah berkenalan dan membicarakan banyak hal saat menunggumu di sini" Inaho tampak merogoh saku celananya. Dan dengan gerakan sangat cepat memasangkan dua buah jepitan tepat di kepala Slaine. "Kau pasti susah melihat jika rambutmu menutupi mata seperti itu. Bisa-bisa kau menabrak orang dan kau akan disuruh berjalan menggunakan mata juga. Lihat, aku juga memakainya" Inaho menunjuk tepat di kepalanya._

" _Kenapa tidak dibuat sepasang saja? Kenapa masing masing dari kita harus menerima 1 berbentuk jeruk dan 1 berbentuk kelelawar?" Slaine tampak protes._

" _Biar lucu. Anggap saja hadiah pertemanan kita."_

"….-chan… Nii-chan…"

"Ehh? i..iya? Kenapa?"

"Ini.. kukembalikan ke Nii-chan. Maaf waktu itu kupinjam tanpa bilang tehee"

"Ha .. Ha… Ambil saja kalau kamu mau"

"Ti..Ehh? Inaho Nii-san? Kok malah menghubungi nomorku? Kalian berantem?" Tidak menunggu jawaban Slaine, Asseylum langsung mengangkat telpon dari Inaho. Di tempatnya Slaine membatu. Masih berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Kenapa Inaho malah menghubungi Asseylum? Bukan dirinya? Slaine pun mengambil ponselnya seketika dia menganga. Melihat puluhan panggilan tak terjawab dari Inaho. Dan sadarlah dia apa yang terjadi, saat melihat pesan terkirimnya. Dan kalimat yang yang mengandung arti perpisahan itu ternyata tanpa sengaja terkirim ke Inaho.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Ano… Eto…." Slaine salah tingkah. Sudah satu jam lebih mereka duduk berdua. Saling berhadapan. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. "Kau tidak ingin berkata sesuatu Inaho?"

"Aku tidak mendengarmu Kou.."

"Aku bertanya, apa kau tidak ingin berkata sesuatu Inaho? Jika tidak sebaiknya kita pulang saja."

"Aku benar benar tidak mendengar ucapanmu Kou" Inaho masih dengan wajah stoick nya

"Ahorenji! Baka! Baka! Kau mempermainkanku yah Ahorenji?"

"Nah sekarang aku baru bisa mendengarmu. Aku menunggumu memberi penjelasan. Apa maksudnya pesan yang kuterima satu setengah jam lalu itu? Jadi kau mau kita sudahan?" Inaho membenarkan posisi duduknya. Tatapan matanya tidak lepas sedetikpun dari Slaine. Mendapat tatapan seperti itu, Slaine semakin salah tingkah. Tiga sampai lima kali Slaine menghembuskan nafas berat. Sebelum akhirnya memulai bercerita.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggu kesibukanmu, aku merasa bersalah setiap kali kau terlihat terpaksa meladeni semua keegoisanku. Belakangan ini aku sadar, kalau kau punya urusan sendiri. Kau pasti kesusahan, di saat sibukmu harus meluangkan waktu denganku yang egois." Ucap Slaine lirih

Diam.. Tidak Inaho dan tidak pula Slaine yang bersuara setelah kalimat panjang itu keluar dari Slaine. Setelah diam yang cukup untuk kedua kalinya itu. Inaho berdiri dari duduknya. Menghampiri Slaine yang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Merogoh saku celananya dan kembali mengeluarkan benda seperti dua tahun lalu. Sepasang jepitan berbentuk Jeruk dan Kelelawar dia sematkan tepat di surai keemasan Slaine. "Sepertinya rambut panjang ini kembali mengganggu penglihatanmu, sampai kau tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa aku sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan semua yang kau anggap 'keegoisan' tadi."

"Bohong!"

"Kalau aku bohong untuk apa aku susah susah menghampirimu setelah menerima pesanmu itu? Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat tepat di kening Slaine, wajah pria bersurai kuning itu seketika memerah. "Satu hal lagi. Jangan pernah berfikiran untuk mengirim pesan seperti itu lagi!"

 **~END~**

 _ **OWARI**_

Halo halo…. Remember me? Kyaaaaaa Maafkan kesibukan hambah dan ff terlantar /nunduk/ kerjaan agak rebek, dan belakangan ini lagi pengen cosu jadi yah gitu.. gak sempat ngetik ff /yha. Terima Kasih selalu memberi semangat dan memberi dukungan. Luv U all. Untuk kalimat perpisahan itu, miliknya Suzu-san, Dan sampai ngetik owari ini aku masih nangis. Masih gak terima kalo akun rp OTP ku harus karam. Dari lubuk hati terdalam, saya berharap semoga kapalnya gak jadi karam. I can't accept this reality TwT. BTW judulnya untitled karna aku gk tau mau ngasih judul apa. Masih mode shock karna kapal OTP karam. TTwTT

Jangan lupa tinggalkan sedikit jejak review. Njaaaa


End file.
